Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon
Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon is a special that airs on Time Warner Cable Kids Wednesday, November 27, 2013. Which will feature the broadcast movie premiere of Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie and on-air TV specials and movie events from Time Warner Cable Kids shows. This Thanksgiving, Time Warner Cable Kids will feature the all-new movie event of the holiday season, Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie on November 27. It is about a 6-year-old boy named Jason (played by Gunnar Smith) who has found tickets to the grand opening of a kid theme park in California called Time Warner Cable Kids Land so all his Time Warner Cable Kids characters come to life and Jason goes to California with them. Along the way, he met his girlfriend Molly (played by Dalila Bela) and he fall in love with her. Plus it includes bonus episodes from Time Warner Cable Kids shows'' Frances'', Caillou,'' Arthur'' and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood at the end of this movie. It also includes the new trailer for the movie's sequel, Time Warner Cable Kids 2. Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie airs during Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon November 27, with multiple repeats on November 28, 29 and 30. It also follows by on-air specials and movies of favorites Frances: A Very Badger Holiday, The Frances Movie, Frances 2, Frances's Big Birthday Party!, Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure, Frances's Magical Christmas, Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie, Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure, Christmas Fun for Frances, Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL, Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas, Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!, Arthur's Perfect Christmas, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!, Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway, Elmo's Christmas Countdown,'' The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'', Clifford's Really Big Movie ''and ''Care Bears: A Belly Badge for Wonderheart - The Movie. The new trailer of Time Warner Cable Kids 2 will also be shown during the commerical breaks of all the on-air specials and movies. See your favorite characters from Time Warner Cable Kids will make an appearance on Time Warner Cable Kids' new float in the 87th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City on Thursday, November 28. Watch your favorite Time Warner Cable Kids movies on Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon this Wednesday at noon November 27, 2013 on Time Warner Cable Kids (check local listings). Movies and Specials aired during Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon: Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie The Time Warner Cable Kids characters are back in a hilarious new comedy adventure of all-TIME from Universal Pictures and Mike Mitchell, the director of Shrek Forever After and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! Gunnar Smith and Young Artist Award winner and Leo Award nominee Dalila Bela join everyone's favorite badger Frances, this curious 4-year-old boy Caillou, everyone's favorite aardvark Arthur, everyone’s favorite bears the Care Bears, everyone's favorite big red dog Clifford, everyone's favorite monkey Curious George and the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids gang in their funniest new movie for the whole family. After leaving from preschool, a 6-year-old boy named Jason found some tickets to the upcoming theme park called Time Warner Cable Kids Land on the ground. So, while he was watching Time Warner Cable Kids on TV after showing the tickets to his parents (played by Emmy Award and People's Choice Award winner and Academy Award, BAFTA Award and Golden Globe nominee Rob Reiner and Academy Award, BAFTA Award, Golden Globe, Emmy Award and Screen Actors Guild Award winner and People's Choice Award nominee Kate Winslet), he wishes that his Time Warner Cable Kids characters were real, would come to life and talk to him and they did. The next day after they search for the Time Warner Cable Kids Land commerical and they look up at magazine about Time Warner Cable Kids Land, they go on a trip to California, but while they're on their way, the journey goes in seruious and crazy ways, until they got to California. Along the way, Jason met his girlfriend, Molly and falls in love with her. But, will he, Molly and the Time Warner Cable Kids characters get to Time Warner Cable Kids Land in time for the grand opening? Find out in their greatest new movie for all ages. Plus bonus episodes include: *Frances: A Cupcake for Frances *Caillou: Caillou the Brave *Arthur: Buster's Back/The Ballad of Buster Baxter *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel's Babysitter/Daniel Goes to School Movies and specials include: *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! (2008) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) *Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas! (2012) Appearances: *Time Warner Cable Kids in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Aspect Ratios: * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (16:9) * Over the Hedge (1.85:1) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (16:9) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (16:9) * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (16:9) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (16:9) * Arthur's Missing Pal (16:9) * Arthur's Perfect Christmas (16:9) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas! (16:9) Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon